The Cow in the Black Sweater
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Otis finds a leather sweater and he thinks it makes him look tough, so the other animals play along. But can DJ, Drake and Miller rescue him when he is taken hostage by angry bikers? Thx to best friends Rocker95 and Sk3lleton for characters!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sometimes it is best to slow down in the midst of all this and remember what REALLY matters.

I was so lost in all these Fanfic that I forsook the original principles of Barnyard. What really made them funny.

It wouldn't be a Barnyard fanfic unless it was genuine Barnyard wouldn't it?

So this fic was wrote to get focused on what Barnyard funny in the first place. It won't be like the original ones, but who knows?

To rocker95 and Sk3lleton:

Yes, I'm writing this Original style. But settle your asses down, this will include all your characters elements too.

So I'll put all the badassery that comes with having all three of our characters in a fanfic. Just please, don't whine.

If, by some miraculous way, you do have complaints, I will be more than happy to settle them.

*cracks knuckles* …in the boxing ring.

Now flip the page and read it and stop wasting your time! Damn you're slow!


	2. Machina

Chapter 1-Machina

Barn, 8:52 p.m.

"So how exactly does this thing work again Drake?" asked Otis as he sat down for breakfast, a white napkin tied around his neck, holding a fork and a knife, and a white platter in front of him. Above his plate, a cylindrical hose pointed at his plate. The hose was connected to the top of a machine that looked like the back of a cement mixer.

"Why it's quite simple really," said Drake from the top of the machine, "This is my Atomic Rearrangement Machine, or ARM. I've just finished building it yesterday, and now I want to try it out for a spin. What I'm going to do is turn this pile of hay into delicious Belgium Waffles. Just a test, hopefully when I'm fully done I'll be able to make full bullets and parts for all my weapons, but for now, Belgium Waffles."

Drake started up the machine, which hummed and whirred to life.

"Ok! Get Ready!" exclaimed Drake "I'm not sure how fast the waffles will come out but do be prepared if they fly out! Well, just be prepared if anything flies out really!"

Drake dropped the hay into a receptacle, and then twisted a knob.

"Ok, do be ready this time!"

The machine whirred and hummed, and then shook. A 'ding!' was heard, and 10 Belgium Waffles came out of the hose and landed on Otis's plate.

There was silence.

"Ah! Brilliant! It worked!" exclaimed Drake, "I'm a genius! Not that I already am, but now more!"

Otis took a bite of the waffles.

"Mmm!" said Otis, "These are some dang good waffles!"

Drake jumped down, and DJ came out still cuddling Missy.

He gaped at the big machine.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed DJ

"Something I built that you never will." said Drake, who sighed "It's called an Atomic Rearrangement Machine, or ARM. It can turn hay into waffles and vice versa."

"WAY COOL!" shouted DJ, and he ran over to it. "Can I try it?"

"Certainly." said Drake

"Really?" asked DJ

"Yes." said Drake, "I suppose you're actually quite fun when you're not whining as much."

"Thanks Drake!" exclaimed DJ, "You're a real pal! I can see why you and Miller are best friends!"

Drake watched as DJ made waffles from hay, and then thought something about him and Miller.

"XXI." he muttered, then chuckled.

He wondered if Miller would remember.


	3. Breakfast with a Twist

Chapter 2-Breakfast with a twist

While all this talking and machinery was going on, Miller and Daisy were sleeping soundly, as if nothing had happened. However, one rattle of a rivet had slightly aroused Miller to awakening.

Miller was never unhappy when he woke up, reason being is that he always woke up to Daisy. Whether she was sleeping or staring at him, ready for a morning kiss, he could always count on Daisy's face to be a second sunrise, maybe even MORE beautiful.

Miller opened his eyes to Daisy still sleeping soundly, her nostrils expanding and shrinking with her silent and perfect breaths.

He lay back down and cuddled her, only to find her arms cuddling him back. Miller opened his eyes in curiosity, only to find Daisy's big blue eyes staring right back into his.

"Good morning." Miller said

"Good morning." said Daisy with a smile,

They shared their morning kiss.

"What's all the racket?" said Miller

Daisy cocked her ears and listened, she heard three very familiar voices.

"It's DJ, Drake and Missy, and some sort of giant machine." she said

Miller groaned, "Do they sound like they're in danger?"

"No." said Daisy, "But, their voices are kinda loud."

"Well," Miller sighed, "Let's go see what they're up to."

Miller and Daisy got on robes, to at least look modest, and then stepped outside their stall.

Drake and DJ were creating an endless amount of waffles.

"Uh guys!" exclaimed Missy nervously, "I think the machine may be overloading!"

"This is what it's designed for!" shouted Drake back, "Waffles! More waffles!"

"I think I had enough of waffles!" shouted Otis,

Abby and the rest of Otis's crew came in.

"What?" screamed Abby in shock

"Dude, there's like so many waffles!" said Pip

"Mmmm.. Chicken n Waffles!" said Freddy hungrily

"What did you say Freddy?" asked Peck in blind curiosity

"Oh.. .I'm checkin out all those waffles!" corrected Freddy with nervousness

"TURN IT OFF!" shouted Miller

"WHAT?" shouted DJ, "Oh hey bubbs! Good morning!"

"Sis!" exclaimed Missy, and hugged Daisy. "Want waffles?"

"I think the machine is overloading!" said Duke

Indeed it was, as the waffles began shooting out at a psychopathic rate

"It's a waffle minigun!" shouted Drake, "Glorious!"

The machine continued to shoot out waffles, till at last it's fuel reserves ran dry, and it can to a sudden halt.

"Whew." said Miller

The Barn was littered with Belgium style waffles.

"Anyone for breakfast?" said DJ

"I'm down." said Drake "For 10!"

"Hand me and Daisy 20!" said Miller

Everyone had a full four stomachs of waffles.


	4. The Black Sweater

Chapter 4-The Black Sweater

"Ohhh.. I'm so full." Otis said to himself as he walked out of the Barn. He waddled over to the mail badger.

"MAIL CALL!" said the badger, and threw Otis's mail at him. Otis caught it and thanked him.

"Ah, the usual mail. Nothing exciting anymore." said Otis. "Ohhh.. too many waffles."

He clutched his stomach and waddled back to the Barn.

The other animals had just gotten done from their binge eating as well. Freddy was doubled over, lying next to Peck, who had the thickness of a hen. Pip and Pig had doubled in size, and Duke was whining in pain.

The bovines were no better. The bulls DJ, Drake, and Dallas and now Otis were lying on the ground letting out a cross between a small moan and a moo. The cows Daisy, Bessy, Missy and Abby were louder in their moaning and had a more defined moo.

All except for Miller, who was enjoying the scene.

"Look here!" he shouted, pointing at the bovines, "Entire farm is babies!"

"Waaahh! Hwwwaahh!" he imitated babies or calves crying as he ran around them.

He stood over Drake and DJ. "You are so small! Is funny to me!"

"You disgust me fat bull." sneered Drake, "Fat, fatuous fat bull. Bloody imbecile."

DJ chuckled at Drake's statement.

"You sir," DJ said to Drake, "Are funny!"

"I am." said Drake

"Not big surprise." said Miller

Daisy, Missy, Abby and Otis walked up.

"So you think you're tough huh?" said Otis to Miller.

"I am giant bull." said Miller

"Then why don't you take me on at Wrestling!" said Otis, "I beat bulls twice my size!"

"Uh, hun," said Abby, "Those fights were staged."

"Yeah…and?" said Otis, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Didn't you also used to get picked on by a duck?" asked Daisy

Miller bust out laughing.

"Krowser Krebes is evil!" said Otis, "Ask him yourself!"

Krowser Krebes appeared to a crash of lightning. Otis, Abby, and the crew hid and watched.

"SO I HEAR YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGHER THAN ME PUNK?" Krebes yelled at Miller

"You are not so good as you think, tiny baby duck." said Miller

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" screamed Krebes, his eyes grew big, his hair wild, and he flew into a flurry of kicks and spins.

"Haha! Now is coward killing time!" said Miller, and charged into Krebes. Krebes anticipated him, but was overpowered. Miller football-charged Krebes 200 feet and busted through the Barn door, only to keep going, and he charged up Ben's Hill and until he met with the tree, colliding Krebes face with it and then him. The tree and ground shook violently.

Miller backed off, Krebes was a pancake of a duck. He slid down the tree, moaning in pain.

"I have squashed you like bug." Miller smirked.

Krebes reformed himself, then flew off in fear.

"Hah." said Miller

Meanwhile, Otis didn't feel very tough. He had watched Miller just bull-doze Krowser Krebes through the Barn and into a tree. Before that, he watched DJ and Drake fight amazing battles like no one had ever seen.

He wished he could at least pretend to be tough.

"I wish I could at least pretend to be tough…" said Otis

He was walking when he slipped, "PAIN!" yelled Otis as he landed.

He looked as to what he had slipped on.

It was a nice leather jacket, like the bikers wore.

"Woah." said Otis, he picked it up and tried it on. It fit him perfectly.

There was a mirror on the nearby old truck, he looked in it.

Inside, he found Otis even looked tougher than he ever did before. He looked like a bloodthirsty biker, and he would finally get respect from the Vaes' and Drake.

Meanwhile, in Miller and Daisy's stall.

Miller and Daisy were panting under the covers. Miller lay with his arms behind his head, and Daisy lay snuggled up beside him.

"You are beautiful." said Miller

"I love you." said Daisy, "I wated to talk to you about something."

"Ask anything." said Miller

"Well," said Daisy, and her kind and caring nature shined brilliant. "I think you may have intimidated Otis the way you beat up Krowser Krebes. He really feared him, and now you and DJ have done all these awesome things and he may feel worthless."

"Worthless," replied Miller, "Ha! Otis is the only decent person that is fun. I like Otis, he is truly magnificent."

"I know you do hun." said Daisy, "You and DJ have a lot of respect for him and I see that. SO next time, just let him think he's tough and cool ok?"

"Ok, my love." said Miller.

Miller and Daisy pulled themselves under the covers and rested.

However, they did not rest long when they heard a,

"Hey Barnyard! Check me out!"


	5. Shallow Looks and the Shot heard

Chapter 5-Shallow looks and the Shot heard round the Barnyard

Everybody's head turned.

Otis was wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder. He struck a heroic pose.

"Well gosh Otis," said Abby, "Don't YOU look sexy!"

"Yeah!" said Otis, "I look tough! I bet now I'm as tough as the Vae brothers and Drake!"

Miller scoffed but then remembered what Daisy had said.

"Let him be tough this time and think he's like one of you guys."

Miller did a double take; Daisy was standing right behind him as he had remembered his words.

"Ok darling?" Daisy asked, looking deep into his eyes.

Miller sighed and looked back.

DJ and Drake, who didn't know how to describe Otis's rather 50s cliché look, decided to follow Miller's lead.

"Ummm… yeah.. Otis. You sure are tough!" said Miller with a plastic smile.

DJ and Drake looked at him astounded, but then Miller and Daisy shot a glance, and they understood.

"Ummm.. yeah! Otis. You look like a fierce bull!" said DJ, "You look freakin scary! I wouldn't want to mess with you."

"If I was to describe your appearance," began Drake, he was about to say something insulting nut then Miller, Daisy and DJ shot him a glance. "….it would be.. bloodthirstly. Positively primal."

"Whatever that word means, but I'll take it!" exclaimed Otis.

He walked away to meet his crew. After Otis was out of earshot and sight, Miller, DJ and Drake busted out in a hysterical laughter.

"Talk about retro huh?" said Miller

"I've never seen him so gullible and full of himself!" said Drake

"I just think it's funny he thinks he looks tough in that thing!" said DJ,

"Yeah," said Miller,

Missy walked up to the group

"Hey," she said with a giggle, "Did you guys see Otis's new Halloween costume? It's so funny!"

"That's not a Halloween costume sweetheart," said DJ, "That's actually Otis thinking that he's tough like us."

Missy burst out into laughter

"THAT'S SO FUNNY! YOU GUYS DIDN'T LAUGH?"

"Well we would've," said Miller, "But your big sister made me bite my tongue."

"I thought all for the best." said Daisy softly

"Sis," Missy sighed, but couldn't help to see Daisy's point in this. After the humiliation Otis went through at the hands of Miller, he needed a self-esteem. She smiled at her big sister's empathy for Otis. "You ALWAYS think for the best, that's why we love you."

Miller smiled and planted a soft kiss on Daisy's forehead. Daisy smiled back.

Pig Pen. 11:32 a.m.

Otis was strutting about just full of himself. He walked head high and with swagger in his footsteps.

He looked the hens, who stared blankly at Otis's new look.

"What are YOU looking at hens?" Otis snapped, trying to sound tough.

The hens, not knowing how to take this comment added by the bizarre look, hurried away back to the henhouse in an alarming fashion.

Otis smiled at the display of power, and continued walking.

While he was walking, Pip hoped up on his shoulder.

"Woah, watch the jacket." said Otis, and he selfishly flicked Pip off his shoulder.

Pip fell to the ground in shock, and then got up.

"Dude!" Pip snapped, "Not cool! What's your problem?"

"My problem?" scoffed Otis, "You're too untough for me, I only hang around with tough people like me. See my tough leather jacket?" Otis displayed his leather jacket.

Pip looked at him in a mix of confusion, disgust and anger. "Whatever dude, call me when you're not selfish." Pip scurried off.

Otis scoffed and he watched him walk away. "I don't need him."

Otis looked around, and then saw Freddy and Peck sitting at a table drinking tea.

He walked up to them and hit away their teacups, and then sat down and put his hooves on the table.

"What the- Otis?" snapped Freddy, "What was THAT for?"

"Tough people like me don't need to ask questions," Otis replied in his tough voice, "We do what we want, when we want and we come and go how we please."

"Otis, what the-" Peck stuttered, trying to find a logical excuse for Otis's actions.

Miller and Daisy's stall. 1:52 p.m.

Miller sat on his and Daisy's bed. He ran the thick cloth of his gun maintenance kit though the barrel of his M40A1. It was his first gift, given to him by the stiffs at the Russian Labs.

The Labs. Miller shuddered to remember. Miles down, in the cold where there was no comfort. A hellish mixture of dark concrete and the Russian permafrost gave the entire lab a dark setting. No way to tell the time or date, for fear he would focus on anything else other than training. Killing. Fighting. He was bigger than most bulls, having stronger muscles and a bigger build. To this they used and refined, allowing him to break walls. The Lycanic genetics were just a buffer.

But somehow, he loved it all. The pain, the suffering, it all was so… pleasing to him. He looked out from the stall and saw DJ and the rest of the Vaes' talking, along with Daisy and her family. He felt so isolated from them all. When he did get to see his family, it was only for 3 months, and every moment of it was basically a repeat of the training in the labs.

And then it hit him, where was he now? Still in outstanding physical shape, but the singing? The crying? Weakness. THEY had done it to him. Every song, every shed tear, every time he felt empathy for that DAMNED family of his, especially his little brother, who never hesitated to put him down in some way.

"Hey! Miller!" DJ called, "Bestest brother! Come join us!"

_Not wise _Miller thought, but joined them anyway.

He assembled his M40A1 and put it next to the bed. Then he changed his mind, and slung it on his back.

He walked out towards the place where the Vae family and Daisy's family. Each smiled warmly upon him. He hated them all.

Meanwhile, as if he could sense something in the air, Drake peered over from his stall. He looked at Miller, and saw the look in his eyes. Drake knew that look… something, or someone was gonna die. And he knew who.

Miller sat down, burning hatred in his eyes. DJ noticed, and tried to read his mind, but Miller was the only one immune to DJ's psychic powers.

"Something wrong?" said DJ,

"No." Miller hissed

"Are you sure?" said DJ,

"I said NO!" shouted Miller

All eyes were upon him, Miller sat quietly back down.

"So anyways," continued DJ, "Me, Daisy, and Missy were thinking about starting a band, Miller, and we wanted you to join."

Miller stared at DJ, the hatred growing uncontrollable.

"Miller?" said DJ,

Finally it all burst. Miller got up with a menacing look in his eyes, ready to kill.

"Miller?" said DJ

Miller grabbed DJ by the throat and lifted him high, holding him with his right hand. He looked into DJ's blue eyes and spoke: "My name is Millervich Ruizcho, and I WILL have my revenge."

DJ eyes widened, he tried to break free, but before he knew it, Miller reached for his knife and stabbed DJ in the chest. DJ looked into the green eyes that had once belonged to the brother he loved, but only found a wall of hatred and menace.

Miller dropped DJ, who fell to the ground. DJ saw the knife in his chest, bleeding, dripping blood, He felt pain in his chest, not only from the knife, but from the betrayal of his bestest brother.

"Brother…" DJ gasped, finding only the strength to get up on his knees, and clutch Miller's legs, "…why?"

Miller said nothing, but unslung his rifle, his M40A1, and pointed the barrel to DJ's head.

He cycled the bolt, and put his finger on the trigger.

DJ just looked at the bull who used to be his brother, the one he trusted. He saw the glistening of the rifle scope, but most of all he saw the look on Miller's eyes.

Miller pulled the trigger. .308 UV. Anti-Vampire round.

DJ felt a sudden pain in his head, and felt himself fall on the ground. His vision was stained with his own blood.

But he wasn't dead, oh no, he was too tough for that. But he felt as if the bullet had cut off all feeling from his arms and legs and body. He lay there, clinging to life, paralyzed. Watching what unfolded next.

Missy rushed to him, tears running down her cheeks. She pushed Miller aside and screamed at him. Missy tried to punch Miller, but was pushed back. Daisy rushed over and got in between Missy and Miller, protecting her little sister, and looking upon what used to be her husband.

Miller was too powerful to be taken on, so Bessy, Dallas, Rose and Daniel all formed a protective circle around DJ and screamed at Miller till he was chased away.

The, came Otis.

Otis, seeing the distressed DJ, and the murderer Miller tried to teach Miller a lesson. Otis threw a punch, but found himself airborne with a ringing in his head. He ran off.

DJ was watching all this, he couldn't hear the voices, but he could still see.

_Why? Why would he do this? _DJ thought _Unless… _And then it hit him. Why didn't he see it before? Miller was a slave to his hatred, unable to control himself. The hatred had grown so powerful that Miller lost control of himself, but was stranded in confines of his mind, watching as the idle hatred carried out his purpose.

He had seen it; a tear went down Miller's eye as he pulled the trigger.

_Of course, of course! _thought DJ, _That's why! My poor brother… _He suddenly felt sadness as he knew what it was like to be a slave to something. He had to tell the others, maybe his psychic powers still worked…

_Missy_

Missy's ears perked up, "DJ?"

_Missy!_

Missy got the hint, she responded mentally,

_Oh honey! You're alive! I swear I'll revive you! And we'll make Miller pay! _Missy said

_NO! _DJ shouted, _You won't do anything to him!_

_But honey _Missy responded, shocked _Why?_

_No time to waste! Kiss me! _said DJ with urgency.

Missy kissed him on the lips. In an instant, the knife was shot from his chest, and the bullet from his head, and the wounds he had were healed fully.

"DJ!" all of them screamed, and ran to hug him. He hugged them back.

"We have to help Miller!" exclaimed DJ,

"But why?" exclaimed Daisy, shocked "He killed you, and I'm filing for divorce!"

"NO!" shouted DJ, "Don't you EVER say you will divorce Miller! He's not in control of himself! It's… It's like the entity I had! Only worse! Now come on!"


	6. Way in over his head

Chapter 6-Way in over his head.

While the Vaes' were set on helping Miller, Otis was shrugging off his last defeat.

"Yeah, Miller thinks he's so tough." said Otis. "I'll go pick a fight with some angry bikers and show him real toughness!"

Otis hopped on his bike and drove off.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm Otis. I'm soo tough. Oh yeah. Look at these guns." Otis flexed, revealing a muscle bulge. "Yeah."

He cruised until he got to a biker bar. It was the bar he had stolen the bikes from when he needed to get to Daisy in 2006.

"Time to rumble." said Otis, and he walked inside.

Heavy metal music played inside. All around were busted pieces of recreation equipment. Otis walked in and took a seat next to another biker.

The biker looked small and petty, so Otis made his move.

"Hey baby!" he slapped the biker in the back of his head, "10 bucks says you can't beat me in a fight!"

The biker turned around and punched Otis in the face, sending him flying off the chair. Otis looked stunned but got up.

The biker got off the chair, and all others, including the bartender, formed a circle around the two.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they all screamed.

Otis got up and threw a punch, hitting the biker in the face. The biker fell to the ground with a thud.

"Yeah! Yeah!" shouted Otis, "That's right! I'm in charge around here! And you all.."

While he was talking, the biker who got punched got up and knocked Otis in the back of the head, knocking him out.

2 hours later..

Otis woke up tied to a chair in the bar. All of the bikers were waiting for him to wake up.

"Well, well well. Looks like we got ourselves a ransom. The police are on their way." said one biker, "but were prepared."

All of the bikers pulled out pistols. M9s and SIG P220s. A couple bikers had Mossberg 500s with the stocks removed and one biker pulled out an AK-47.

"Eep." squeaked Otis.

Meanwhile, In the Barnyard

Miller, or at least the visible Miller, was standing perfectly still, just staring. Wearing the same angry expression he had shot DJ with.

In reality, the REAL Miller was trapped inside his own mind, fighting to get control.

He wandered the halls of his mental apparition of his old Russian Lab, wielding just his M9. Voices, mostly familiar voices, plagued the hallways.

As he wandered the halls, it became clearer and clearer what he was searching for. The walls had words on them, written with blood: THE HATE IS THE PLAGUE. A few more halls down and it said: FREEDOM FROM HATE IS THE GOLDEN GATE, and a few more halls: DESTROY THE HATE TO REACH THE GATE.

It all became clear to Miller that it wasn't DJ that needed help, HE had needed the help. Here he was, trapped by his own hatred, and now he was gonna have to destroy it to be free, or die within his own mind.

Miller heard a hissing, and turned around. There stood a bull that was all black and had red eyes, ready to attack.

Miller fired, and killed the bull in 4 shots. Miller reloaded.

He walked down the hall where he was ambushed again, this time he charged into the apparitions and knocked them back, then opened fire with his pistol.

BAM! BAM! BAM! The things dropped. Miller reloaded.

He worked his way down the hall until he reached the observation deck overlooking a large auditorium. There he saw the representation of his hatred.

It was a big wormlike creature, with tan putrid skin and six eyes. Overhead where it was dangling it controlled six monitors, which flashed images of DJ and Daisy and of Miller's family.

The worm sensed Miller and roared, summoning more black bulls.

Miller opened fire on them and fought his way to the door to the auditorium.

He stopped, debating on how he would defeat this thing with only a pistol. Then, he remem ered something.

He remembered the looks of DJ and Daisy when they were all happy, when Miller was resurrected, the happy memory made Miller warm. Just then, he heard a click.

He turned around, there lay a minigun. Along with several canisters of ammo.

He picked up the minigun, and the ammo, and loaded himself down. "Let's do this." he whispered.

He kicked open the door and began to lay waste to the worm. The bullets ripped apart the worms flesh, until the worm roared and called more black bulls. Miller carved the black bulls to nothing as the worm was prepared for its next attack.

Miller started firing, but the worm screamed and brought images of DJ and Daisy kissing to his vision. Miller breathed, and felt anger boiling up, and the worm began to laugh and heal itself. But then, Miller shrugged off the image and continued firing. The worm roared and hissed in pain.

It summoned more black bulls, and Miller ran empty on the minigun. The black nulls started clawing at him while he hastily replaced the canister on the minigun with a fresh one. When it was done he spooled the gun up and laid waste to the bulls, but he was cut and bruised from the attack.

Miller and the worm began to soot everything they had at each other. The worm brought up images of DJ and Daisy having sex, brought thoughts of Daisy cheating on him with DJ. Miller found it hard to concentrate, but gritted his teeth and kept the gun on the worm until…

SPCKALSH!

The worm burst in two, and fell to the floor, it hissed and growled as it bled out, and tried to grab Miller. Miller watched as the worm evaporated to nothing.

Miller toted the minigun left and right, making sure the auditorium was clear. Then, he heard a bleeping sound. He turned around and saw a red light flashing next to a lever that was facing upward.

He toted the minigun over to the level and pulled it. Instantly, waves of electricity spread through the auditorium, and Miller's vision began to go white.

…

The white vision began to fade, and Miller found himself laying on the ground. He felt something cool wash over him, and sat up. He was at the shore of Dankweed Pond. He got up on his feet and looked around. No one in sight.

He walked back to the Barn. He had lost the minigun, and the pistol. His watch read 2:23 p.m. as he walked inside.

"Hey," Miller turned around, it was DJ.

"Brother." said Miller. "What happened?"

"There's a lot to explain." said DJ, "What do you remember up to this morning?"

"Cleaning my rifle," Miller stated, "Then, dark."

"I'll bring you up to speed." said DJ, "Your hatred for us all took over."

DJ hesitated, "You killed me."

"What?" exclaimed Miller

"Shhhhh." said DJ, "Or at least you thought you did. You stabbed me in the heart, and shot me through the brain. I was clinging to life, but that's when I realized you were trapped. Like how I was with my Vampiric entity."

"Where is everybody?" asked Miller

"Gone. I told them to leave right after I was revived." said DJ, "It's just me, you, Drake and Daisy. Thought you'd only like to have people close to you around after something like this."

Miller nodded and went to his stall, Drake and Daisy were waiting.

"MILLER!" shouted Daisy as she saw him coming, she ran up and hugged him. "Thank god you're all right."

"What happened?" asked Miller

"You had the look of pure hatred on your face, mate." said Drake, "And you put on a nice show."

DJ looked at Drake, who merely chuckled.

Miller sat down on his bed, and noticing that, for the first time in a long time, his chest felt light, and he was content.

"I feel… happy." said Miller, "As if the hatred I once had.. is gone, completely."

DJ smiled, tears in his eyes, and hugged Miller.

Drake looked amused and Daisy cried a bit.

Miller got up and looked around, and began walking out the Barn. DJ, Daisy and Drake followed.

Miller felt something on his back and slung it off, it was his M40A1. He cycled the bolt, and out fell the empty cartridge.

Miller just stared at it, and then walked away. DJ however picked it up.

"For the memory." he said.

"Hey guys," said Daisy, looking at the TV, you better come see this."


	7. Rescue

Chapter 7-Rescue

_Bovines aren't typically recognized as snipers._

"Look." said Daisy. pointing at the TV in worry.

The evening news was on, along with longtime news anchor Hilly Burford.

"Howdy folks," greeted the classical newsanchor, "Hilly Burford here, Channel 8 news. Reports have gone out over a hostage situation at the Slug n' Grub Biker Bar. A young wannabe biker has apparently been taken hostage by the local biker gang known as the Grasseaters. They're armed to the teeth with guns that I can't even name! Also, the Authorities are helpless considering they're all at the Big Fatass Donut Eater Festival." Hilly looked down at the paper, "Have I read that right? Are we even allowed to say this? Oh well, anyway. It seems like it may be a long time before the hostage gets rescued, if he's not killed by then."

The bovines turned away from the T.V.

"Could it be Otis?" DJ asked with worry

"I'd bet it is," said Drake, "Wannabe biker, held out, sounds like the egotistical bloke got way in over his head."

"I saw his bike during the report," said Miller, "Syn suka. He never should've left the Barnyard with that jacket."

"We have to rescue him." said DJ, "He's Ben's son, and a good friend of mine."

"You really want to rescue him after his little hissy fit?" asked Drake, annoyed "How do you know he won't twist the story to sound like he rescued himself?"

"Because," said Miller with a grin, "He's probably crying and whimpering like a baby. He hasn't had a gun pointed at him before, so he's scared crapless."

"Alright," said Drake, who was now thinking, "SO we'll need lots of equipment, who has the biggest build of the three of us?"

All four instantly looked at Miller.

Miller was bigger than Igg had been, broader shoulders and bigger chest. He was the most brawny, beefiest bull the Barnyard had ever seen.

"Really?" Miller asked sarcastically

"Yes." said Drake

"You know," said Miller, "Would it not be easier for me just to pick them off?"

He held up his M40A1.

DJ and Drake studied it, but then shook their heads.

"We can't kill anyone." said DJ.

"And the noise will attract attention." said Drake.

"Ok," said Miller, "What about my silenced L96A1?"

Drake looked at him. "You want to just do this mission yourself wouldn't you?"

"It would ease my mind." said Miller

"Fine." said Drake,

Daisy, who had been listening quietly the whole time, finally spoke up. "You want me to go with you, in case something happens?"

"Nah," said Miller and he kissed her, "this I must do on my own, without help."

"OK," said Daisy

_30 minutes later_

Miller was driving alone, no one riding shotgun or in the backseat. No one talking to him, or asking to change the radio, or talking on the phone. Except for the hum of the engine, all was complete silence. It had been a long time since Miller had experienced such a silence, and before, he had secretly hated this silence. Now the depravity of noise, and other living beings, seemed to be sort of a gift. SO much had went on in the Barnyard that, even though Miller was trained to think hard regardless of loud noises (he shuddered as he remembered that training), it was still hard to find that inner peace. One inhabitant was always doing something, or making noise, or cleaning, or talking in a foreign language that wasn't Russian. So Miller enjoyed the silence.

He drove on an empty stretch of country road, while the dirt tagged his wheels. Miller amused himself with the thought of driving a luxury car in a place like this. DJ imported all these fancy cars and always had to clean them or fix them. Dirt in muffler, mud clogs in the exhaust pipes. It seemed silly, but he did not bother to question the mindset of his brother. Still being fragile, Miller did not want to go through the repetition of emotional drama, which always seemed to happen if Miller was anything but less than completely respectful to DJ.

"YOUR DESTINATION WILL BE ON THE RIGHT IN ZERO POINT SEVENTY-FIVE MILES." the GPS blurted out in it's monotonous tone.

Miller sighed, and swerved the car to the dirt side of the road.

He parked the car and tipped his hat, thinking about what lied ahead. Rescuing Otis wouldn't be simple, but with some well placed shots, maybe…

WAIT A MINUTE. THIS WAS AN ORIGINAL EPISODE. COWS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE GUNS!

Miller did a double take. Yep, cows have no guns. Only the bikers did.

_Hmmm.. now how to defeat them? _Miller thought _ Ah!_

He whipped up a human disguise, which consisted of shorts, and a tight shirt to highlight his muscles. He put on a hat that said BOXING CHAMPION, and then he got a pair of boxing gloves.

_Honestly, where do I get this stuff? It just seems to appear conveniently whenever I need it! _Miller thought, and in a fury of not being able to be armed as lavish as he used to, he shouted at the crew

"I BETTER HAVE GUNS IN THIS NEXT EPISODE!"

**Yes Miller, you will have your guns back. **

"They don't pay me enough.." he muttered, but proceeded.

So, Miller hid behind a bush as he surveyed the crowd.

Several bikers were guarding the entrance. Perfect.

"Haha!" Miller shouted, and ran up and struck a heroic pose, "He who thinks he's tough enough come fight the Barnyard Boxing Champion!"

All the bikers were interested, and they gathered in front of Miller.

"What do we get if we win?" said the bikers

Miller smiled and said "Me. Double the hostages."

The bikers smiled with putting double the money inside their pocket.

"And if we lose?" they asked

"I take the hostage with me." said Miller

The bikers smiled and shook hands, agreeing to a fair fight.

_Outside. 3:30 pm _

The bikers had made an improvised boxing ring out of their motorcycles.

Miller stood on one end of the ring, on the other was a biker known as Big Fist Lenny.

Big Fist Lenny got chains and wrapped them around his knuckles.

_Unimpressive _thought Miller

"Fight!" they all shouted.

Miller and Lenny approached each other, each making moves and trying to duke each other out. Finally Lenny made a swing, and Miller took one to the high cheek. But Miller was tough, and when Lenny snapped back to return his arm, Miller let loose a devastating one-two combo right to Lenny's face, and finished the combo with a haymaker right to the jaw.

Lenny fell with a thud.

Miller held up his fist, "Who is next?" Another one stepped in.

This biker, named Gavarro, went all out punches, Miller reeled back and let loose a heavy punch, which knocked Gavarro into a bike and out of the ring.

An old feeling was returning to Miller, a feeling that he craved. Brutal fighting, strength vs strength, it was so exciting and so pure. He wanted more, and started to get brave.

A biker named Jacob Bats came in with a baseball bat. He swung at Miller, then swung again, but Miller grabbed hold of his bat and with a fierce cry heat-butted him, his horns slightly impaling him. Another one jumped in, and Miller charged at him and just smacked him out of the way with one loose arm.

Miller went into a rage; all he could see was red. His bull instincts were powering him and strengthening him in ways unimaginable. One biker got picked up and tossed, and other ones were thrown into each other.

It was reminding of when Otis had fought the coyotes in the junkyard, same rush, same feeling, same… danger?

No, after what seemed like 5 minutes, all the biker's lay beaten and bruised. Some moaned, some cried, and Miller walked toward the bar to claim his prize.

What he didn't see was the head biker, who still carried a pistol. He lie on the ground but reached for his holster and pulled out the pistol, and fought through the pain and aimed the gun at Miller's head. Miller reached to open the door,

"LOOK OUT!"

Miller turned around and saw the gun aimed at him. The head biker fired, but barely missed Miller. Miller felt that bullet whiz across his face.

He walked up to the head biker and picked him up, choking him. Miller ran toward the restaurant and smashing the head biker's head against the glass, partially shattering it.

He held his fist, as if to punch him, just like Otis and Ben did with Dag.

"Never. Come Here. Again." Miller growled.

He dropped the biker, who just laid there.

Miller nodded, and proceeded inside the restaurant.

There sat Otis, tied up by the pool tables, crying miserably. is leater jacket was wet with tears and snot.

"M-Miller?" Otis yelped "You're here! To save me! Sweet cud I've never been happier to see you!"

"Hello, Otis." said Miller, and Miller untied Otis.

Otis hugged him, and Miller hugged back.

"Let's get out of here!" Otis said, and he power walked out with Miller following. The bikers still lay moaning from the beating, and Otis look surprised at Miller.

"Sweet cud Miller!" said Otis, "You did this?"

"There is nothing I won't do for close friends." said Miller, as they walked out of the parking lot.

Otis looked at Miller and admired him, but noticed that the Holstein bull still had bruises, cuts and gashes, all work of the bikers and their melee weaponry.

"You're hurt." said Otis, pointing to the injuries.

Miller looked at them, then smiled "Something for Daisy to do." he said

Miller and Otis got into Miller's parked car and drove off. Drove off to home.


	8. Tell me where it hurts

Chapter 8- "Tell me where it hurts…"

Otis ran and hugged Ben, Abby and their kids. He cried tears of joy as he embraced them.

A happy sight to see as Miller walked up, a sight of mission accomplishment. Otis hugged tears and then looked at Miller, who had his arms crossed with smile, and simply tipped his hat. Otis, Abby and Ben walked up to him, and Ben put his hand on Miller's shoulder. A slight tap of pain arose from his shoulder.

"Thank you," said Ben, "Thank you for saving my son. I will never forget this."

"Neither will I," said Otis, "I'm putting the leather jacket away. I owe you my life, Miller." Abby smiled and nodded, nothing more needed to be said.

DJ, Drake, Daisy and Missy were watching from a distance.

"That's my brother," said DJ, "I love him so much."

"That's my best friend mate." said Drake, "You don't know the half of it."

"He's my brother." said DJ, "What do you know Mr. Best Friend?"

"Bitch please," said Drake "I've been with him since he joined the army, you've just bit the tail end."

DJ rolled his eyes, "Whatever, he's my brother, and always will be. And now with this feud ended, it's nothing but happiness and vindication."

Drake rolled his eyes, "You're really emotionally unstable aren't you, Sparkles?"

Daisy and Missy laughed

"That's one hell of a man you got there, Daisy," said Missy, "He's really something."

"Yeah," said Daisy, who was watching Miller lovestruck, "He really is."

Miller walked up, and shot a grin.

"Privet." he said, and smiled warmly

Daisy, Missy and DJ ran and hugged him, and Drake patted his back.

All four of them backed off suddenly, because each was covered with a tinge of red.

"Oh," said Miller, "Battle scars."

"Brother, you're hurt." said DJ, "Let's get you fixed up!"

"Nah," Miller smiled and looked at Drake, remembering the bovine assassin's motto.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.." Miller's legs finally gave out from the hidden pain, and he stumbled. Somehow the bikers had stabbed him. Miller's vision blurred, and he gasped for breath, but then felt Drake grab his arm.

"...unless you're bleeding, in which case you should probably have that looked at." said Drake, as he helped Miller to his feet.

Miller looked at Drake. During their Special Forces days, Miller had guarded Drake many times, pulling him from minefields, firing zones, and even a burning building.

Daisy rushed to Miller's side, "Where are you hurt?" she exclaimed

"I don't know." said Miller, and then DJ looked down. "Along the legs, and his arms."

Miller went limp, and he passed out, his body obviously couldn't take whatever pain it was feeling.

…_._

_Inside a mess hall, all the fighting bulls were getting their meals. It was crowded, and many sat at tables in groups, talking and laughing. On the other end, there was a massive line of bulls. Each were a different size._

_One particular bull was waiting in line, eager to get the daily special. His eyes gleamed and his taste buds quivered at the thought of whatever the daily special was._

_He advanced in the line enough to see the sign, it read: SPECIAL: 21__st__ Century Entrée._

"_Yes!" the bull said as he helped himself to the entrée._

_He was just about to walk out of the line when a bull bigger than him approached him._

"_Hey calf-pint," the bull said, "That's my entrée."_

"_Back off!" said the smaller bull, "It's my bloody entrée!"_

_The bigger bull laughed "Oh sorry Drapes, didn't see you there. With you being so small, look at you. You can't fight, or do anything! All you can do is run!" The bigger bull laughed, and began to taunt the smaller bull. _

_At this time, the whole mess hall was gathered around the scene, the bigger bull was obviously new. Miller, who had walked his way through the crowd, went to see what was happening. _

_Everybody gave Miller room, Miller was the one of the brawniest bulls on the base. He got to the scene._

"_Drake?" asked Miller to the smaller bull, Drake shook his head._

_The bigger bull didn't notice Miller about to charge. He turned and was promptly met with Miller's horns to his face._

_The bigger bull flew back and crashed into the wall._

"_NEVER MESS WITH MY BEST COMRADE!" shouted Miller, snorting angrily._

_He finally calmed down, and then turned to Drake._

"_You ok Drake?" said Miller, offering his hoof to help Drake up._

_Drake accepted the hoof, "Yeah, I'm ok Miller."_

…

_All was well in Wakitcha High School. Banners were hung, and confetti littered the air! The school band played loud and clear in extravagant and joyful tunes. Summer Break had arrived! Along with the many bulls and cows that crowded the exit gates, there stood three in particular._

"_Summer Break! Summer Break! Oh I love Summer Break!" sang Daisy with jubilee_

"_I can't wait.." said DJ, his chain glistening_

"_Hmph." said Missy, who walked off_

"_Missy?" asked Daisy_

"_She'll be fine." said DJ reassuringly_

_Within the crowd, one particular not-so-popular bull had eyes on DJ. He had envied him for taking Daisy. His name was Bryant, and he was the Star Quarterback of the Football Team. He wanted to make DJ pay for foiling his attempts at getting Daisy, and now he could do just that without expense._

"_Hey emo-boy." said Bryant, pushing DJ, "You little girlfriend is mine." _

"_Back the f**k off, Bryant!" DJ yelled and punched him in the face._

_A crowd had gathered around Bryant, Daisy and DJ._

"_DJ!" Daisy cried_

_Bryant and DJ were fistfighting, but Bryant was getting the upper hand and beating DJ senseless. (He didn't have his powers yet). DJ tried to block and return punches, but the star quarterback was too much, that is, until.._

"_Stop Bryant!" a Russian voice called_

_Everyone turned around, and there stood Miller. Miller was the best defensive linebacker on the football team. His huge, physically imposing figure made him a bad choice to fight against._

"_Miller." said Bryant, "This doesn't concern you, man. Just walk away."_

"_No." said Miller_

"_What did you say?" said Bryant aggressively_

_Miller pointed at DJ and Daisy, "Leave them alone."_

_Bryant, caught up in a Bull's Rage, was too senseless to stop himself. He straight punched Miller in the stomach. The crowd gasped, and Bryant recoiled in pain. Miller was used to taking entire bulls to his stomach, so Bryant's punch did nothing._

_Nothing but make Miller angry._

_It was then Bryant snapped out of it, but it was too late._

"_Miller man.. hey." stammered Bryant.._

_Miller snorted in anger, bowed his head and charged. The force smacked Bryant off his feet and into the wall. Bryant lay there, groaning._

_Miller snorted, but then returned to normal._

"_My apologies comrade," said Miller to Bryant, "But these two are family."_

_Bryant's eyes widened._

_Miller picked up DJ and Daisy, and three walked off._

"_Woooaahh!" said DJ once they were away from the high school "How did you do that? How?" _

"_You're strong!" exclaimed Daisy_

_Miller laughed and hugged them both,_

"_Now remember… there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect the ones that I care about."_

_Care about_

_Care about._

_Everything went white, then dark._

Miller and Daisy's stall, 6:06 p.m.

Miller opened his eyes, bright light. He felt himself laying on something soft. Warm. He saw colors, and then colors became shapes, then planes, then the world. He felt a sharp sting, and quickly turned and whipped his arm back.

Daisy was there, cleaning and dressing his wounds.

"Hi." said Daisy,

"Hey.." said Miller, who looked around. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours," said Daisy, "You had been stabbed a couple times. DJ and Drake helped me clean the wounds."

She dipped a cotton ball into the hydrogen peroxide.

"Now tell me where it hurts." said Daisy. She plunged the cotton ball into a cut, making it burn. Then she rubbed the cut, making it a grinding pain. After a couple of seconds, she disposed the cotton ball.

"On my back." said Miller,

"Ok," said Daisy, "Flip over, please."

Miller flipped over and laid on his stomach, he could feel and smell the fresh bandages.

After about 45 minutes of work, Daisy completed her First Aid.

"There," she said "All better."

"Good," Miller said. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She laid next to him.

"Quite a little adventure.." she said

"Yeah." answered Miller quietly

"DJ's happy when been 'vindicated'." Daisy said, smiling, "You really ended our pain, and saved Otis's life."

"All in one day." said Miller,

"Ready for rest?" asked Daisy

"Nah." said Miller, "There is always something to be done."

"And I'll stand right here with you." Daisy answered

Otis ran in.

"Guys, guys!" said Otis, "I made a commercial using my leather jacket!"

"What's it about?" said Daisy

"It's about" said Otis, "TOUGH GUY STUFF, STARRING ME IN THE BLACK SWEATER. I'M TOUGHER THAN ALL OF YOU!"

Miller glared at Otis, then got up.

Otis looked at him worried, "Um… tough…. buddies?"

Miller cracked his knuckles, and Otis ran with Miller chasing him.


End file.
